


The Darkest Hour

by Yukitsune



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitsune/pseuds/Yukitsune
Summary: Set as a short insert story to LLSS Season 2 Episode 7.It takes place after the deadline passes and the group realises that the school will be closing down. Chika goes home to think and reflect about her own choices, which makes Riko worry about her.





	The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For @roguewrites on twitter
> 
> Hello and belated Merry Christmas!! I’m sorry for how late this secret santa gift is, but I hope you like it >

Despite the countless instances where she had almost fallen off the roof, Chika found herself sitting precariously along the tiled slope once more. The wind was cold against her bare arms, but she wasn’t paying too much attention to it. Perhaps she had grown numb to it, in some ways. 

Uchiura was really dark at night, she thought. In a way, it was like a secluded place where only they knew about. There weren’t many lights along the street and the paths were cast in shadow. People hardly roamed around at night due to the lack of visibility, but Chika found the night as enchanting as the day. The tiny silhouettes of boats making their way across the sea reminded her that time was still moving and the world was still turning, even after they grow up and their school ceased to exist. Sometimes she wished that her heavy heart could sail away from here and be carried away by the passing ships and shifting tides. However, she knew that her burden was her own to carry and that she had to keep going, for herself and for the people around her. The moonlight seemed to fracture itself upon the gentle waves batting against the coast line. She turned towards the hill that was virtually a mound of darkness. She knew without a doubt that even without any light, she would be able to find her way back to the school. 

Uranohoshi Girls’ High School. The name made a lot of sense to her now. The star of the ocean. Situated upon a hill; its light was visible across the ocean. However, people hardly stayed late anymore and the lights were off most of the time to conserve resources. She thought about the numbers flashing on the screen, the countdown, the tears that she tried to hold back. Everyone’s defeated looks. They were like stabs of failure in her chest to know that she let everyone down. She regretted her words towards Mari and Dia immediately after she said them. After all, they were working just as hard as she was, to save their school. However, they had failed. Their school was shutting down and whatever light that had been there would be extinguished. In a way, the whole thing reminded her of a dead star, whose light was still visible due to the time it takes for light to travel to earth. They were all living in the light of a star that had already died, but they hadn’t realised it yet. Perhaps everything they did was for nothing. Their one motivation to continue practicing for Love Live was gone, as if it didn’t exist. 

She wondered if everyone thought the same of her. She had worked so hard to fight a losing battle because she felt like they had a chance to win and do something for the school, but she had been wrong. They had been unable to do anything. Perhaps it had been childish of her to hope otherwise. 

“Chika-chan?” She turned at the sound of her name, and ended up glancing towards the neighbouring house. The window that was usually closed was now open, revealing a slim redhead who was peering up at her with a curious smile. She wanted to wave and grin in return, but could only handle the first part. Even then, she misjudged her weight and leaned too much to the side and felt herself tip over. Her side hit part of the roof and she yelped awkwardly. She managed to catch herself before she slipped too far, but it was enough to make her heart go into overdrive. However, the soft chuckle that emerged from the other girl made it more difficult for her heartbeat to return to normal. “Every time I think I’ve gotten used to your antics, you surprise me. Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I am. Hi Riko-chan.” The ginger rubbed her side despite knowing that she would have a bruise tomorrow. She supposed that it would be another instance to add to the number of times that she had almost fallen off the roof. Deciding against trying her luck, she walked across the beam and slid down to her own window. Standing there with the redhead leaning slightly over the balcony to talk to her, it seemed reminiscent of the night that occured not too long ago. The first time they reached over and their hearts connected. It was part of her resolve to form Aqours and participate in the competition. 

“Why were you up there?”

“I was thinking about our school… and stars.” 

“Sounds like a wide range of topics.”

“Riko-chan, do you think we should participate in the Love Live competition?”

“I think that no matter what we decide tomorrow, we will decide it with the rest of Aqours because this is a journey that we started together.” 

“We already failed, Riko-chan.” Chika rested her chin in her hands with a soft sigh. Remembering the past only made her feel even more ashamed of herself. More than anyone else, she had failed her. Riko was the new transfer student, but she had fought as hard as the students who had literally grown up with the school. it was because she had convinced her to run alongside them and help to push them to victory. However, now that their goal was gone, everything felt meaningless. “I couldn’t do it."

“Failed? We haven’t failed.” Riko reached out towards her, tiptoeing over the balcony. Out of instinct and surprise, she responded by doing the same. A part of her wanted to laugh the reversal of roles but the greater part of her was concerned about grasping onto her hand. At the light touch of their fingers, Riko suddenly smiled. “See? We’re still connected.”

“But our school…” Her voice broke despite her efforts to remain strong. Riko was someone who had seen her at her best and worst; it made her want to stay strong so that she could support her. With half their bodies leaning over the railing, seemingly holding themselves over the space below them just with the trust that the other wouldn’t let them fall, it seemed almost symbolic of the situation that they were in. 

“…is still here, isn’t it?” Chika nodded. it wouldn’t be there much longer though, she thought. There was nothing they could do about it. The hand holding onto hers tightened its grip, even as the other girl adjusted her balance on the balcony. “The school that we love so much, it’s still here right now because of every one of us. Whatever that happens in the future isn’t going to change how we performed for open house and qualified for the finals of Love Live, and how we fought with every song and performance we did, to save this school. That truth is something that won’t be taken away from us.”

Despite how initially upset she was, Chika found her lips curving up into a wobbly smile. She could feel her cheeks tighten due to the tears that were quickly drying up along their paths but for a few minutes, it felt as though her troubles had really been carried away. Or rather, she could share these emotions with someone who understood her. It made her want to hold onto this girl even tighter and fight even harder. However, there was nothing more to fight for. 

She released the arm that was balancing herself on the railing and clasped her hand over the back of Riko’s. It was cold, despite both their palms being warm. The other girl’s blush didn't go unnoticed, but Chika decided not to comment about it. It was probably just the cold making the blood rush to her cheeks. Living near the ocean meant that the wind came from the sea and it was always chillier at night. 

“Oh!” The soft exclamation drew her attention as she turned to glance in the direction that Riko had looked towards. She let out her own gasp of surprise. Without them realizing it, the edges of the ocean had started to brighten. The dark navy sky had turned a more gentle blue, with tinges of red and purple littering the horizon. With a nod, both of them gave one another a respective push so that they would get the momentum they needed to land safely back in their balconies. The change in season meant that the sun was due to rise earlier than usual, but they still would have to get up in a few hours. They hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, but in a sense Chika’s chest wasn't as tight as before, nor was her head as cluttered. Her hands were warm, despite her cheeks and neck feeling slightly frozen due to the wind. 

However, she couldn't stop staring, even as the sky started to take on an orange hue and the blue clouds lost the ability to shield the rays of light from breaking through the clouds. Dawn was always magical to her. Watching the darkness turn into a myriad of color just because of a single light source, it reminded her of how important a single catalyst could be. Or a single glimmer of hope and motivation. She turned to the window across from her and looked at her neighbor. Riko was smiling at her. Her expression was a mix of fondness and something else, but before she could consider it further, the other girl spoke. 

“Chika-chan, if you don't sleep soon, you won’t be able to make it to school on time. We have a meeting remember?” Riko’s voice had a gentle undertone despite the chide. She knew that Riko wasn't upset with her. Part of her felt bad for causing her to lose sleep over her problems, but she felt a selfish sense of gratitude for being able to talk to her. For all she knew, once they left Uranohoshi, they would no longer share moments like these. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in class! Good morning, Riko-chan.” Riko laughed and returned the greeting before turning away. Chika waited for her to move back into her room before continuing in a whisper. “And thank you for everything.”  
She was watching the other girl’s back closely so she saw a slight hesitation as Riko paused in her tracks but didn't turn around. Instead, she left the window ajar before going back to bed. 

Chika did the same. Tomorrow would be a better day, she hoped. She would find and use whatever strength she had left to fight for her school. It would all be alright. She went to sleep with a lighter heart and a certain redhead in her mind. Once it was all over, she would tell Riko how much she appreciated having her by her side and how she wanted to be a better person because of her. Perhaps she would even start waking up early and learning more things so she could improve herself. 

However, as expected, Chika slept through her alarm and was late to her own meeting.


End file.
